duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Greig
Mike Greig is a British record producer, audio engineer and remixer, whose work has included remixing Duran Duran's "Nice". Biography Beginnings At the age of six, Mike began his musical career on the accordion. Since he was from Scotland, his parents thought that the obvious choice was to play a traditional instrument. Countless hours of dedication and practice helped him cultivate the skills and musical knowledge required to move on to his next progression: keyboards and synths. By playing these instruments with heart and soul, Mike gained huge success as a teenager through albums, TV, competitions and European tours. After recording his first album at the age of eight, Mike appeared on television for the first time at the age of ten playing his accordion in front of his nation for the well-known Hogmanay celebrations. During the middle of his teenage years, his musical tastes and influences changed into electronic music. Rave scene While at university, Mike was noticing the big "buzz" concerning the rave scene. Acts such as Adamski, Njoi, Prodigy and 808 State to name but a few influenced him so much that he decided to take his career in much the same direction. This saw the birth of dance act Euphony in 1992. Along with co-writer and friend Scott McAuley, Mike composed, engineered and performed tracks for Euphony. With their blend of Italian house and techno, the band soon gained massive respect from clubbers, radio stations and labels. Solo During 1994, musical changes were occurring for Euphony and so Scott decided to part and continue his solo career, not knowing that he was to return seven years later to collaborate on yet another uplifting floor filler. Since the scene was at that time hardcore-related, Mike decided to let go and join in the fun and secured a record deal with Clubscene records, home to the likes of Ultrasonic (now Public Domain). The first release was Drum Nature, which went straight in at No.7 in the dance charts. Next up was Time and Space, scoring a higher position of No.5 this time as it portrayed the lighter side of hardcore techno. ESL recordings In 1996, Mike finished his study of audio engineering, gaining qualifications from Perth Music College in Scotland and the Royal College of Music in London, and pursued the next logical step: a recording business. ESL Recordings (Euphony Sound Labs) was set up in November 1996 and was voted "best new young entrepreneur business in Scotland" by "Live Wire", sponsored by Shell Oil UK. During the setting-up stage of the studio, Mike came into contact with Mark Tinley, older brother of Adamski and programming wizard. Mark was, at that time, currently engineering/programming for 80's pop legends Duran Duran. This partnership, along with local singer/songwriter Scott MacFarlane, led to the formation of hardcore "pop" classic "Dancing In The Rain", featuring Alexa Kean, scoring the top slot in the dance charts. The track was featured on all major compilations, selling over 180,000 copies in the UK alone. Since the track also grabbed the top slot in Ireland, Euphony was voted "best new dance act" in the Northern Ireland Dance Music Awards. This was a breakthrough for the hardcore scene, since never before was there a track that featured both male and female vocals. Producer In and around the dance scene, Mike produced for many rock, indie, pop and metal bands, providing them a springboard to success. His production work in the metal scene earned write-ups in the likes of "Metal Hammer Magazine" (USA & UK). Mike's drive for knowledge and influence saw him working alongside the likes of Andy Rogers (producer for Radio 1 UK and U2), Grant Milne (producer for Cann Film Festival movie "Tagged") and Brian Young (owner of Scotland's Ca Va Studios, and engineer for Deacon Blue, Wet Wet Wet and Night Crawlers). 1999-present In 1999, Mike decided to return his teachings to the very place he was taught, Perth College. There, he taught audio engineering and computer music skills with great enthusiasm. In 2004, Mike worked on Champion Sound (remixes) by the Q Project. In 2005, Mike worked on That's What I Call Hard Core by the Storm and Euphony. In 2006, Mike remixed Duran Duran's song "Nice". At present, Mike is in Australia concentrating on record label "Slikk Lip", which is about to release its first compilation already tipped to be a smash, "Colours of Sound", featuring new unreleased tracks mixed by Ireland's number one DJ, Tizer. Live shows *Scotland - Fubar (Stirling) *Motherwell Civic Centre *Glasgow Green (Pride) *Dance Mania (Livingston Forum) *Venue (Glasgow) *Calton Studios (Edinburgh) *Nosebleed (Rosyth) *Visions (Rosyth) *England - Madison's (Cumbria) *Coliseum (Stockton) *The Buzz (Newcastle) *After Dark (South Shields) *N.Ireland- Kelly's (Portrush) *The Elk (Toomebridge) *Exit 15 (Glengannon) *Tracks (Portrush) Experience *1982 Started playing the accordion and studying music *1983 Recorded first solo accordion tracks for an album *1988 Recorded more tracks for my solo career *1989 Went on to record further tracks *1990 Toured Europe with an accordion band. Played accordion in USA same year for entertainment at after match parties (junior soccer league) *1992 Worked at Angus Council Recreation Dept - Desktop Publishing for advertisements and promotion. June - September *1994 Wrote music and performed keyboards live for Dance act "Euphony". *1995 Signed to Clubscene Records and released first single "Drum Nature" which gained No. 7 in Scottish Dance Charts. *1996 Released second single "Time & Space" which gained No. 5 in Scottish Dance Charts, No.1 in Irish Dance Chart. *1997 Signed to UK Dance and released "Dancing In The Rain" which gained No.1 Dance Chart, No.1 Irish Dance Chart, and No.2 Mixmag Hardcore Chart. Also won N.Ireland Dance Music awards sponsored by Grolsh Lager. Composed various tracks for TV, Radio and Education. *1996 Started own Commercial Recording Studio, ESL Recordings. Through the studio he have worked with Mark Tinley (Engineer, programmer for Duran Duran), Andy Rogers Producer for BBC Radio 1, Grant Milne (Engineer for Caper Ceilidh) as well as recording, mixing various local bands. *1998 Released Space Invader remixes for compilation albums. *1999 Teaching Dance Music Construction for community centers and "ALTERN 8" project for Tayside Police. Started part-time lecturing at Perth College teaching Computer music & Audio Engineering modules. Lecturer teaching "Midi" and "Digital Recording Techniques" at Perth Music College Scotland *2000 Began work for Artek LTD. Director of Audio (composition, engineering) *2001 Continuing projects from UK and seeking Australian employment. *2006 Remixed Duran Duran's song "Nice" Category:DJ's Category:Musicians